In order for a robot to autonomously move through a space and perform a certain specific task, the robot needs to estimate its own position with respect to the surrounding environment. One known estimation method is to match a shape of the surrounding environment measured using a distance sensor mounted on the robot with an environment map prepared in advance.
Further, in Japanese Patent No. 5452442, there is disclosed a method in which, in order to continue an operation of the robot even when there is a region in which an arrangement or a shape of the objects in the space changes over time, the robot automatically updates an environment map based on a set region to be updated.